I only ask to be free
by Antonymic
Summary: AT Naruto's introspection about life in Konoha. couldn't think of a good summary


Alright so I'm here with another Naru-chan story. This is AU. There is a pairing in this ficlet/drabble however it's not really obvious 'cept for some hints (or maybe really obvious, I dunno). Enjoy. BTW...I don't own Naruto-tachi (Naruto and Co.); they belong to Kishimoto-sensei.

Oh and erm...Happy B-day to Naru-chan!

BTW this was written a few months ago...

* * *

"I only ask to be free. The butterflies are free."  
- Charles Dickens

A young teen looked over the village he was born in. It was a place filled with many memories – all not necessarily good, but memories nonetheless. The crisp autumn wind blew through silky blonde strands as he stared longingly at the crowd already gathering for the day's festival. The last vestiges of yukatas were going to be worn before winter's clutches caught them in her cold grip.

From the highest point, cerulean eyes gazed passed the sturdy gates that circumscribed and helped to protect the peaceful village with paid killers wandering freely amongst them from the "terrors" of the outside world. He smirked. The irony apparently was lost on the prejudiced villagers who worships traitorous inbred bastard and scorns their battle-tried hero. He stared at the open, though forested area surrounding them. With sharp hearing, he heard the twittering of migrating birds, the chirrups of insects, and the soft growls of animals.

The wilderness and its freedom called to him. It called him from his shelter on many nights to soar through her trees like a bird, to prowl the shadows like the hunters, to swim through the waters with the fishes and explore her hidden caverns. The wilderness drew him to his pack outside these guarded and reinforced walls, drew him to those who longed for freedom from the four walls that bound them – freedom from the narrow-minded villagers they once vowed to protect till death – and drew him to those who were outcasts from society for whatever reason. They who were like him were more like his family than those he called the same in the village. They knew hardship of whatever kind and never shied from it until it became too much and they broke…just like anyone. They were only human not the perfected monster/machine/shinobi. Humans were imperfect, flawed since their creation…and time has not perfected them.

He broke from his philosophical thoughts when his keen ears caught the sound of footsteps behind him and the sibilant hiss of a cloak sliding through air. A soft smile appeared on succulent coral lips as arms delicately scarred – the only obvious signs of past battles – wrapped around him. A husky voice sent shivers down his spine and a silent moan from his mouth as teeth lightly bit into the junction at his exposed neck.

"Are you ready koishii?"

"Mmm…when the sun sets and the moon rises."

"We must arrive before the dawn arises."

"Ah…ungh," the reply drifted. "I'll just summon _him_."

The two hated by the very village they were in had walked amidst their haters unmolested by any from the most naïve villager to the most paranoid shinobi. Disguises limited to changing their eye and hair colors and nothing advanced. The blind ease and trust these people had when the obvious item of their stigma was unavailable made the two scoff at the label given to this village. Apparently, the invasion a few years back was already forgotten in their minds as nothing more than a memory…a bad dream, and their arrogance was back and overlaid the fear within.

As the day drifted closer to the end, the two above the oh-so-trusting villagers consummated their love under the blonde's birthing sun. Just as the sun dropped behind the mountain, they were lying upon, the fireworks shot into the magenta-violet sky and a sapphire-onyx inset into a platinum ring shimmered into the visible spectrum on his hand as his lover called out his name, marking him just as the blonde did him. The two laid there for a few moments before the moon's rise signaled time for their departure.

The blond's words drifted over the celebrating crowd as he spoke to his mate, "There is a whisper on the night wind, there's a star agleam to guide us. And the Wild is calling, calling…let us go." Two shadows fled the celebrating village of Konoha on the autumn night of the 10th of October with the glow of a bloody red moon silhouetting their lithe athletic bodies.

It was noticed the next day that a crack appeared in the Hokage Mountain next to the Godaime's face…at the exact location the next Hokage's face would have been carved…He had left the village.

* * *

Welp...that's it for now. Hope you guys liked it and guessed the pairing. :3 Reviews are _-wanted-_ wonderful. Criticism is good...but random flaming will be used to roast marshmallows in the BBQ pit at my college. Little notes are right after this little message. 

inbreeding - to keep the bloodline strong like most royalty wanting to keep the power within the family, they are generally inbred…which causes problems in the genetics.  
koishii - lover


End file.
